


The Blessed

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Series: Sand Storms [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Detox, Drug Use, F/M, Ghosts, Headcanon, Injured!Mikey, M/M, More characters and pairings later, Multi, Non-Binary Party Poison, Slow Updates, Supernatural Elements, Tumblr, Werecoyote!Gerard, Werecoyote!Mikey, Werecoyotes, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Killjoys: From the birth of Party Poison to meeting Fun Ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning it was nearly impossible to realize what was happening.

The Helium Wars had decimated the moral of the city, the few individuals that still had some fighting spirit were quickly overcome in the aftermath of the war. People everywhere gave up and went quietly, as if they’d lost all will to keep fighting.

There were rumours, of people who didn’t go quietly, of people who kept rebelling until death, but no one was listening to rumours. In their despair, no one would even begin to suspect that their indifference wasn’t from their will being crushed in the wars, but something more sinister. 

However, there were some who could see the truth. These individuals saw how their family and friends began to drift away from reality and turn toward daily medications that only served to dull their eyes from the world around them. 

BL/ind had established themselves before even the dust from the wars had settled; one moment they were at war and the next BL/ind was in control. Those who escaped before the wars were finished suspected that BL/ind had started by drugging the food and water sources; their proof was how the people of Battery City became docile and malleable within weeks and then accepted a daily regimen of drugs with no fight. 

Elena heard the rumours, she saw her friends drift away and knew that she had to leave the city. There was no way she could stay; she was too aware to fake being under their control and she didn’t dare take the drugs. 

Her family had a secret and she knew that if BL/ind found out then they’d be killed or worse; her bloodline had always had the ability to shift into animals, a gift that she had no doubt that BL/ind would want to manipulate if they had the chance. Elena could transform into a fox – a vixen – which she had hoped would help her to smuggle her family out of the city unseen.

Her daughter, Donna, could ordinarily transform into a common house cat, but it was impossible to shift when pregnant, and she was two months along. Donald, Donna’s husband, was already being effected by the drugs; the only thing that kept him from submitting to the pull of the medication was the love he had for his wife and future child. 

Elena contacted the allies she’d made in the black markets and organized everything so that she could take her family out of the city and out into the desert where, if rumours were to be believed, there was a population of rebels who called themselves ‘Runners’. It was the only hope she had, so she was forced to put aside her doubts and trust in her shady allies. 

Thankfully, while she was willing to trust in the black market to get out of the city, she was still prepared for the worst. They got as far as the Slums of the city before they ran into problems; the tunnel they needed to take was blocked by BL/ind employees in masks; they were quickly becoming known as ‘Dracs’, faceless and soulless, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill if ordered. It was too late to turn back; the Dracs were already aware of where they were and the ‘Runner’ that was there to guide them into the zones couldn’t be caught in the city. 

Slim Shot, the Runner who’d agreed to smuggle them out of the city and introduce them to the zones, had told them bluntly that there was no going back when they started out; they either fought to get out or went home where they would be killed within days. The only choice was to fight; though Donna was kept to the back where she would be in the least amount of danger, with Donald keeping guard at the back. 

Between them, Slim Shot and Elena killed fourteen Dracs before making it to safety far out in the desert. Slim Shot used a ray gun that looked similar to the ones used by Dracs except that his was painted a bright purple. Elena used two kitchen knives that she’d kept on her since leaving the house; she was vicious and relentless, using all of her animal instincts to not only fight but kill without hesitation. 

Slim Shot was quick to inform her that she’d earned the name Stained Blade for her fight. The people in the desert didn’t use names, even amongst family. A name was given to a child by the parents and kept secret, only family could know someone’s true name. Until a child earned their own name, they were called Motor Baby. 

With help from Slim Shot and a radio DJ known as Dr Death Defying, her family became established in the zones as the Killjoys. Everywhere Stained Blade went the Runners respected her for what she’d done, which helped earn them their reputation. Her daughter was quick to earn a name of her own as Fortune Ash and her ever loyal husband became Hopeless Heart. 

A few months later, Fortune Ash gave birth to the first Motor Baby to be born into the Killjoys.


	2. Chapter 2

Party Poison is three years old when their brother is born. They haven’t earned their name yet, still known only as Motor Baby, but they’re happy and comfortable in the life they have. They don’t yet understand the fate that their parents so narrowly escaped, they are desert born and they don’t know of any other way of life.

Their parents and grandmother care for them and their new baby brother, but Party Poison doesn’t use words like ‘mum’ and ‘dad’, they live with the Killjoys, their gang. They know that they are loved, and that their gang is actually family, but to say it out loud would give others an advantage over them. 

Desert born Runners don’t have families, they have gangs. Most Runners don’t know who their real parents are, but most gangs will take in a Motor Baby and help raise them. Children are protected in the Zones; the life that Runners lead is difficult on the young and old. 

The Killjoys are unique as a gang; they’re family in blood and marriage, and everyone knows the story of how Stained Blade fought to leave the city. However, no one knows about their ability to shift into animals. Party Poison can shift into a coyote, a desert wolf; according to other Runners, coyotes are considered sacred by the Phoenix Witch. 

Phoenix Witch is the mystical being that protects the Runners, she’s a protector and guardian. She welcomes Runners after death, but she takes extra care with the Skeleton Souls: poor runaways who hardly ever make it and die too young, after their death, they can choose to become shadows; beings that haunt the Zones, they keep watch and have been known to help Runners or hinder Dracs. 

Party Poison has been shifting since they learnt how to walk; protected by their status as a sacred animal, they have more freedom to shift than their family. Animals were rare in the desert, those that were found were quickly hunted down for food, which meant their mother and grandmother couldn’t shift as often as they could without risk. 

By the time their brother is four years old, they know that he too is a coyote and their family begins to think that it isn’t a coincidence that both their children can shift into the sacred animal of the Phoenix Witch. Party Poison understands better now the risks of people finding out their secret, they still haven’t earned a name, but they are never found far from their brother.

In an attempt to find out more information about Phoenix Witch and why her children had been chosen to become desert wolves, Fortune Ash took a trek into the desert to meet with a Runner who had devoted their life to Phoenix Witch. 

It wasn’t until a month later that the news got back to the Killjoys: Fortune Ash had been taken by Dracs and ghosted when she refused to give up her gang; their safety the only concern she had. Hopeless Heart had lived up to his name and attempted a rescue that even he must have known was doomed. 

Party Poison became even more protective of their brother, only leaving him alone if Stained Blade was there. Their brother understood what had happened, but the pain and emotions were quickly forgotten as was usual in youth. He adored his older sibling and didn’t mind their protective nature, though he was just as concerned as his sibling was.  
They both learnt to fight young, but Kobra Kid earned his name at the young age of eleven from his quick reflexes as he quickly became one of the best hand-to-hand fighters in the Zones. His greatest motivation to learn was to help protect his family, but especially Party Poison who had become depressed and earned his name in the worst of ways. 

“Don’t go see him again,” Kobra Kid begged, holding onto his older siblings arm as they prepared to leave. Stained Blade watched from afar, knowing that nothing was going to stop her grandchild from leaving them again that night. 

“Let go, Kobra,” Poison sighed, they looked tired and drawn, but Blade knew that even that lack of sleep wouldn’t discourage them. “Used Luck’s waiting for me.”

“He’s a Ritalin Kid,” Kobra said sharply, letting Poison go and stepping back. He was nearly as tall as his older sibling and Blade knew they were both going to hate the day that Kobra finally grew taller than Poison. “He’s just using you, all he cares about is the next hit.”

“He’s my friend,” Poison glared at their brother, refusing to acknowledge the truth that even they could hear in his voice. Shaking their head to get rid of the negative thoughts, Poison stepped around Kobra and out the door, leaving their brother and grandmother staring out after them. 

They only had suspicions, they didn’t yet know it for a fact, but they were right to be concerned about Party Poison and the toxic relationship he’d found with Used Luck. He was a Ritalin Kid through and through; manic and desperate, all he wanted was the next hit and he was willing to do anything for it. 

In the city, Party Poison would still have been classed as a child, they were only fourteen years old, but in the desert, if you were old enough to have earned a name, you were old enough to be classed as an adult. Childhood doesn’t last long in the Zones, and most families are started young to overcome the fact that it’s rare to grow old. 

Party Poison had earned their name from drinking and trying nearly every drug out there, they partied hard and were more than happy to lose themselves in someone else, which was how they’d met Used Luck. However, while willing to try a lot, they’d always refused to take the drugs Used Luck was so addicted to. 

As with most Ritalin Kids, Used Luck was addicted to the drugs that were taken in the city, drugs to make reality seem like a dream and emotion disappear. Party Poison had never seen the appeal of those drugs, they wanted to feel, it was the best way to rebel against the city. Most Runners had the same opinion as them: live loud and bright because there’s nothing BL/ind hates more. 

“Heeeeey,” Used drawled as Poison steps into the abandoned warehouse serving as a bar/club. He was seated on the floor against the wall by the entrance while a mixture of other gangs dance and talked around him. Maggot Babies were all gathered around the stage, as close to the music as they could get, while Crash Queens and Roller Rulers amused themselves with dancing and dares. 

“Hey,” Poison raised an eyebrow at his position before offering him an arm to get up. Used took it and then stumbled into them, eagerly leaning forward for a kiss. Poison laughed and pushed him back a bit, stealing the bottle that had been sat next to him before downing it. 

“I was drinking that,” Used blinked dazedly at them, his pupils blown. 

“Were you?” Poison smirked, amused at the confusion in his voice, putting the empty bottle back where it was for someone to collect later. 

“Shit, I don’t know,” Used slurred, searching in his pockets before pulling out a bag of purple pills. “Here, have one.”

Poison easily accepted one of the pills, smiling as the world around them seems to get brighter and blurrier. It was exceedingly rare that Used Luck lets them have any of his drugs, so they knew that when one was offered, one was all they were meant to take. They knew subconsciously that the reason Used wouldn’t share his drugs was because he was having to take more in order to achieve the high he was chasing, but it hadn’t felt like the knowledge would impact Poison so it was ignored.

Time seemed to blur until the next time Poison was aware, they were being pressed against a bed roll that they recognized as belonging to Used Luck. Sure enough, Used was the one pressed against him. Poison relaxed and let time slip away again. 

Party Poison woke up cold. That was strange enough in the desert, but they knew that Used always covered himself with blankets to sleep because he couldn’t regulate his temperature very well owing to the city drugs he took; his body was meant to be in city temperatures which were regulated by BL/ind. 

They sat up in confusion, quickly looking around the room to locate Used Luck. It didn’t take long to find him; the room he’d claimed as his own was a small cupboard like space only big enough for his sleeping roll. Sat against the wall in a weak mockery of how he’d been earlier that night, Used was slumped forward with a blanket over his shoulders. 

Hesitating, all of their instincts that they’d learnt to trust warning them that something was very wrong, Poison crept forward until they could reach him. They realized what had happened nearly immediately; Used wasn’t breathing, his body cold to the touch, a bottle of BL/ind pills clutched tightly in his hand. 

Used was dead. The words repeated around their head, followed by overwhelming emotions: confusion, sorrow, loss, anger. They don’t know how long they sat there staring at his body before their own body began to move, as if by its own violation. 

Ignoring the shaking of their hands, Poison leant forward and pried the pills from his dead lovers’ hand, they moved on autopilot to open the bottle and then swallowed a couple of the pills before they could think about it, a sob escaping once they’d done it. 

It wasn’t immediate, but gradually all of the emotions Poison had been feeling were washed away, replaced with total numbness. Automatically wiping their eyes, Poison stood up on shaky legs, got dressed, and left after collecting the other drugs in the room, making sure to gather all of the BL/ind drugs. 

“Used Luck’s dead,” Poison told his family as soon as they walked into the old diner that served as their home. Their words sounded hollow and unemotional, a stark difference to the shock on their families faces. 

“Oh, Party,” their grandmother, the only one to call them Party, gathered them into a hug that should have felt comforting, it should have caused them to break down. But they didn’t feel anything, they were empty and numb. 

Kobra curled up next to Poison on their bed, the love they would normally feel for their brother was absent. They knew, somewhere in the back of their mind, that something was really wrong, that the love they felt for Kobra was meant to be the strongest feeling they had, but all they felt was a small trickle of affection. They were numb.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start by saying that I am using Headcanons that I found on Tumblr for the background of the Zones, but the story idea is my own. If you want more information on which Headcanons I'm using, take a scroll down my Killjoy Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thestoryendsthegoodguysdie
> 
> I would also like to add that this is the first story in a series of 12; there will be a lot more characters and pairings in later stories, but splitting them up like this makes it less confusing, trust me.


End file.
